duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Demonstratives
Demonstratives is the'20'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 8 lessons which cover the usage of demonstratives. Grammar Notes Demonstratives In Czech, demonstratives are sometimes called demonstrative pronouns and can be used both as adjectives (to modify nouns) or as pronouns (instead of nouns). Ten Ten has already been introduced in previous skill. It can correspond to the English definite article but using it too frequently for every English "the" when translating would be unnatural. Czech does not really have articles and often expresses (in)definiteness through nothing but word order. As a demonstrative, ten corresponds to English "that/those" or "that one/those ones" (where used as a pronoun). Tam and Tamhleten Tam corresponds to the English that but does not double as a definite article. Tamhleten also means that but has a shade of that over there and requires that whatever is being referred to be visible to the speaker. To get the various tam-'', simply prepend ''tam-'' or ''tamhle to the appropriate form of ten. The tamhle forms follow the same pattern. Tento and Tenhle Tento and tenhle mean this and do not double up as definite articles either. To get the tento and tenhle forms, append ''-to'' or ''-hle'' to the appropriate form of ten. Tento is quite formal and tenhle informal. Both are standard Czech. The tenhle forms follow the same pattern. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Žofie je dcera tohoto muže'' = Žofie is this man's daughter *''Jsem manžel této ženy'' = I am the husband of this woman *''Tohoto člověka neznám'' = I do not know this person *''Tato jablka jsou mojí matky'' = These apples are my mother's *''Tuto knihu nechceme'' = We do not want this book *''Tato žena tato jména nepoznává'' = This woman does not recognise these names *''Tato děvčata tato slova nepoznávají'' = These girls do not recognise these words Lesson 2 *''Tyto muže známe'' = We know these men *''Tito lidé potřebují vodu'' = These people need water *''Tyto lidi neznáme'' = We do not know these people *''Toto neznám'' = We do not know this *''Mnoho žen čte tuto knihu'' = Many women read this book *''My si těchto lidí vážíme'' = We respect these people *''Těchto žen není mnoho'' = There are not many of these women *''Co znamená toto slovo'' = What is the meaning of this word *''Toto nechceme'' = We do not want this *''Tento muž se žen bojí'' = This man is afraid of women *''Kdo miluje tyto lidi'' = Who loves these people Lesson 3 *''My si tamté ženy vážíme'' = We respect that woman *''Tamtu dívku miluju'' = I love that girl *''Tamta mašina je její'' = That machine is hers *''Čekáme na tamtoho hocha a na tamten automobil'' = We wait for that boy and that car *''Tamta děvčata jsou jeho sestřenice'' = Those girls are his cousins *''Znám tamtoho hocha a tamten dům'' = I know that boy and that house *''Vidíš tamten strom a tamtoho hocha'' = Do you see that tree and that boy Lesson 4 *''Jak velké je tamto náměstí'' = How big is that square *''Poznáváš tamtoho hocha'' = Do you recognise that boy *''Počítám tamty kozy'' = I am counting those goats *''Tamta dívka poznává tamta jména'' = That girl recognises those names *''jsem přítel tamtěch žen'' = I am friends with those women *''Tamta děvčata poznávají tamta slova'' = Those girls recognise those words *''Co chtějí tamti muži'' = What do those men want *''Tamta děvčata poznávají tamta města'' = Those girls recognise those cities *''Tamto jméno neznáme'' = We do no know this name Lesson 5 *''Prodávám tuhle ovci'' = I am selling this sheep *''Nesnášejí barvu těchto aut'' = They can't stand the colour of this car *''Tahle děvčata jsou mé sestřenice'' = These girls are my cousins *''Potřebujeme tahle velká auta'' = We need this big car *''Téhle osoby se bojíte'' = He fears this person *''Matěj se tohohle slova bojí'' = Matej fears this word *''Jak starý je tenhle stroj'' = How old is this machine *''Tohohle máme mnoho'' = We have a lot of this Lesson 6 *''Tohle slovo je špatné'' = This word is bad *''Starají se o tyhle stromy'' = They are taking care of these trees *''Jména těchhle ptáků si pamatuješ'' = You remember the names of these birds *''Co tady dělají tihle vlci'' = What are these wolves doing here *''Máme tyhle holky rádi'' = We like these girls *''Čí je tohle'' = Whose is this *''Tohle náměstí neznáme'' = We do not know this square *''Tohle má ráda'' = She likes this *''Čekáte na tyhle medvědy'' = Are you waiting for these bears Lesson 7 *''Co žerou tamhleti vlci'' = What are those wolves eating *''Jak se jmenuje tamhleten hrad'' = What is the name of that castle *''Tamhleta děvčata mne neznají'' = Those girls do not know me *''Bojíme se tamhleté zvláštní rodiny'' = We are afraid of that weird family *''Tamhleto je pro tebe'' = That is for you *''Počítá tamhlety osly'' = He is counting those donkeys *''Poznáváš tamhletu ulici'' = Do you recognise those streets *''Jména tamhletěch ulic neznáme'' = We do not know the names of those streets *''O tamhleta děvčata se nezajímám'' = Those girls do not interest me *''Tamhlety husy jsou šedé'' = Those geese are grey *''Tamhleten chlapec si bere moji mladou sestřenici'' = That boy is marrying my young cousin Lesson 8 *''Takováhle slova nás zajímají'' = We are interested in such words*''Takový muž existuje?'' = *''Takovouhle rodinu nemáš!'' = You do not have such a family *''Takových žen není mnoho'' = Such women are not many *''Jsi taková zvláštní'' = You are kind of strange *''Takové lidi potřebujeme'' = We need such men *''Kdo čte takovéhle knihy'' = Who reads such books *''Takovýchto slov znám mnoho'' = I know many such words *''Nechápu takovéto věty'' = I do not understand such sentences References